The present invention relates to food processor appliances, such as the juice-extractor and bean-grinder appliances described in the above-cited International Patent Application, and provides a number of improvements particularly useful in such appliances, as will be described more particularly below.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a food processor appliance, comprising: a housing including a food processing device therein; a feed tube having an inlet end projecting from an upper surface of the housing for inputting into the housing food articles to be processed by the food processing device; a funnel configured to be received in the inlet end of the food processor feed tube for feeding the food articles via the feed tube to the food processing device within the housing; and a liquid-receiver receptacle configured to occupy only a portion of the funnel such as to permit both liquid and solid food ingredients to be separately or concurrently fed via the feed tube to the food processing device within the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an adaptor for a food processor appliance having a feed tube a funnel receivable within the inlet end of the food tube; and a liquid-receiver receptacle configured to occupy only a portion of the funnel such as to permit both liquid and solid food ingredients to be separately or concurrently fed via the feed tube into the food processor appliance.
According to further features in described embodiments, the liquid-receiver receptacle includes a manually-controllable valve for selectively feeding the liquid therein to the feed tube. The valve includes a push-button carried at one end of a stem, and a valve member carried at the opposite end of the stem and movable thereby to a closed or open position with respect to a valve opening formed in the bottom of said liquid-receiver receptacle. The liquid-receiver receptacle is removably received within the funnel and includes a conical section at one side complementary to the portion of the funnel occupied by the liquid-receiver receptacle, and a handle section at the opposite side for applying and removing the liquid-receiver receptacle with respect to the funnel. The handle section is integrally formed in a wall extending across the opposite side of the liquid-receiver receptacle and carries the operator of the manually-controllable valve.
In another described embodiment, the adaptor includes a gate between the funnel and the feed tube manually movable to an open or a closed position to selectively control the flow of the contents of the funnel to the food processor device within the housing. The gate is pivotally mounted to a closed position between the funnel and the feed tube, or to an open position away from the funnel and the feed tube.
In another described embodiment, the funnel includes a partition member presettable to selectively divide the funnel into a liquid-receiver portion and a solid-receiver portion. The partition member is pivotally mounted at its upper end to selectively move its lower end with respect to one or more outlet openings at the lower end of the funnel.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a base for supporting a food processor appliance comprising a housing including a juice extractor, an outlet for outletting extracted juice, and a juice-receiver receptacle for receiving the extracted juice; characterized in that the base includes a tray to underlie the juice outlet for supporting the juice-receiver receptacle and for receiving any drippings from the juice outlet when the juice-receiver receptacle is not supported thereon. The tray is movable from a non-operative, retracted position within the base, to an operative, extended position projecting from the housing under the juice outlet.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a food processor appliance comprising a housing including a food processing device therein; and a feed tube having an inlet end for inputting into the housing food articles to be processed by the food processing device; characterized in that the feed tube includes a plurality of radially-displaceable fingers engageable with food articles fed therethrough, for restricting lateral movement of such food articles within the feed tube during the operation of the food processing device. In one described preferred embodiment, the plurality of radially-displaceable fingers are leaf springs attached to the inner surface of the feed tube.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a food processor appliance comprising a housing including a food processing device therein; and a feed tube having an inlet end for inputting into the housing food articles to be processed by the food processing device; characterized in that the appliance further comprises an adaptor receivable in the feed tube and having a passageway of smaller cross-section than that of the feed tube for adapting the appliance to receive long, slim food articles, such as carrots, cucumbers and the like, in a manner restricting lateral movement thereof within the feed tube during the operation of the food processing device.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the description below.
It is to be understood that the foregoing drawings, and the description below, are provided primarily for purposes of facilitating understanding the conceptual aspects of the invention and possible embodiments thereof, including what is presently considered to be a preferred embodiment. In the interest of clarity and brevity, no attempt is made to provide more details than necessary to enable one skilled in the art, using routine skill and design, to understand and practice the described invention. It is to be further understood that the embodiments described are for purposes of example only, and that the invention is capable of being embodied in other forms and applications than described herein.